El poder corrompe
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: ¿Qué es aquello que lleva a los humanos a ser tan frágiles como para que sus mentes puedan ser corrompidas? ¿Es acaso una cuestión de principios o, por el contrario, es simplemente que nos convertimos en corruptos cuando se nos ofrece algo largamente deseado?


**EL PODER CORROMPE**

* * *

**Disclaimmer: **Nada del Potterverso me pertenece.

Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

_Mi nombre es Quirinus Quirrell, pero ¿quién es él? Pues, ¿acaso si me hubiera llamado de forma diferente habría sido una persona distinta? ¿Sería mi personalidad diferente? ¿Habría triunfado en la vida y sería recordado? ¿Hubiera sido mejor con la magia y más competente en los estudios? ¿Habría sido más valiente, como los Gryffindor, o más astuto cómo los Slytherin? _

_Yo no había decidido ser quién era, ni siquiera había decidido ser mago, solo había tenido que sobrevivir a lo que la naturaleza me había impuesto, apañándomelas como podía. _

_Había cometido muchos errores, tantos, que sería imposible enumerarlos, sin embargo, sé que todo empezó cuando decidí tomarme un año sabático para demostrar mi valía y cómo, en el camino, el poder que me ofrecían me fue corrompiendo poco a poco._

* * *

**13 de Julio de 1990. 13:34. Albania.**

Lo estás buscando, llevas buscándole varios meses, pero nunca habías estado tan cerca como ahora. En los pueblos cercanos habías oído que las serpientes últimamente se comportaban de manera extraña; se concentraban muchas en el mismo claro y, poco a poco, morían todas en un período muy corto de tiempo. Sabías que todo era por él, por el Señor Oscuro. No sabías cómo habías llegado hasta allí, había sido un presentimiento.

Emocionado, así te sentías porque por fin ibas a demostrar que eras un buen mago. Atraparías al mago más oscuro en su momento de debilidad y recibirías tantos honores que nadie olvidaría jamás tu nombre. Pasarías a los anales de la historia.

Ya lo estabas visualizando, solo tenías que seguir buscando. Estabas cerca, tan cerca que podías sentir los vítores de la comunidad mágica.

Atravesabas el bosque, apartando las ramas que entorpecían tu camino, guiado por una férrea determinación. Guiado por aquella ambición que nublaba tus sentidos y te llevaba directamente a la perdición, quizás no lo supieras ahora, pero te darías cuenta de ello, porque eres inteligente a pesar de lo que te han dicho a lo largo de los años. Quizás no sea el mejor camino el que estás siguiendo ahora mismo, pero no todo era culpa tuya. Habías sido arrastrado por él por culpa del complejo de inferioridad que llevabas acumulando de niño.

Sacudiste la cabeza, centrándote de nuevo en la ardua misión que estabas emprendiendo, y lo viste; al entrar al claro lo viste. Estaba saliendo de una serpiente, a punto de traspasarse a otra.

El cuerpo de la serpiente estaba tirado en el césped, completamente inerte, como todos los que lo rodearon.

Palideciste, quizás no serías lo suficientemente bueno para atraparle incluso en ese estado de decadencia. Quizás él te superaría incluso cuando tú llevabas una varita y él no. Por algo era el mago más poderoso del mundo.

Quizás no habría sido buena idea ir a buscarlo. Quizás deberías haber dejado que otro más competente se encargara de ello. Quizás solo tendrías que haber informado del descubrimiento y habérselo dejado a la autoridad.

No. Apartaste esos pensamientos funestos de tu mente. No habías recorrido tantos kilómetros para echarte atrás ahora. Costase lo que costase demostrarías que eras un buen mago. Que no solo sabías leer y estar detrás de los libros. Que servías para algo más que para dar estúpidas clases sobre los muggles.

Te acercaste, lentamente, vigilando el movimiento de aquella figura, medio corpórea medio incorpórea, que te miraba fijamente, con curiosidad.

Cuando estabas a un par de metros de ella te detuviste. Agarraste la varita con firmeza, sin dejar de mirarle.

—¿Quieres derrotarme? —pronunció la figura con una voz chillona que parecía surgir de las serpientes muertas en vez de él. No respondiste. —¿De verdad crees que derrotándome, o intentándolo, podrás pasar a la historia? Sí, te lo reconocerán, pero ¿qué mérito hay en destruirme ahora, cuando no poseo varita alguna, ni siquiera cuerpo?

—Tengo que hacerlo, por el bien de la comunidad mágica —dijiste a modo de disculpa pese a saber que, en realidad, el móvil que te llevaba allí era el reconocimiento.

—¿El bien? ¿Me estás hablando del bien y del mal? ¿De lo blanco y lo negro? —aquella voz soltó una risotada que sonó como un millón de cristales rompiéndose. —En este mundo solo los ilusos creen en el bien y el mal, algo que les haga sentirse bien por las noches para así poder dormir. No existe el bien y el mal, solo existe el poder, y todos aquellos ilusos que son incapaces, que no poseen la fuerza, para atraparlo en sus manos. ¿Quieres ser reconocido en un mundo de ilusos dónde se consuelan con decir ese es malo y hay que atacarlo? Lo mío no es maldad. Lucho por una causa que, a mí parecer, es la más adecuada para la comunidad mágica. ¿Por qué los sangre sucias y traidores a la sangre deben tener los mismos derechos que los sangre pura o, incluso, que aquellos mestizos que olvidan su parte muggle? ¿Acaso no nos persiguieron y quemaron hace siglos por el simple hecho de ser diferentes? ¿Por qué debemos aceptarlos entre nosotras ahora, dándoles la llave para traicionarnos? Yo lucho por la seguridad del mundo mágico, esa que todos queréis destruir aceptando a esos… desmerecedores de poseer magia. —mientras hablaba, bajaste la varita, absorto en sus palabras que te engatusaban con sus brazos y te llevaban a su territorio. Tenía tanta razón. Y pensaste, caíste en la cuenta, de que todos los que se burlaron de ti eran sangre sucia o traidores a la sangre, esos que decían ser mejor que tú, cuando estaba claro que ellos eran los inferiores. De repente, quisiste eliminarlos, tener poder, demostrar que nadie te iba a pisotear a ti. Eras un mestizo, pero tú magia era pura, pues provenía de un mago directo.

No te preocupes, los mestizos son aceptados, siempre que la magia pese más en su sangre que la contaminación que transmiten los muggles. ¿Tú sangre es lo suficientemente mágica como para eliminar, o eclipsar, toda contaminación muggle? —asentiste. Lo sentías, la magia era más fuerte que todo lo demás. —Entonces ayúdame a recuperar mi esplendor, y podrás vengarte de todos aquellos que se metieron contigo. Ayúdame y podrás alcanzar un poder que nunca creíste poseer. Ayúdame, y harás historia.

Y desde ese momento, dejaste que la ambición fuera la que te guiara, ignorando aquella sensación de malestar que atribuiste a tu parte débil, aquella que siempre te había impedido ser poderoso.

Aquella que te había mantenido cuerdo.

* * *

_El fuego lo invadió todo cuando la mano de aquel niño estúpido me tocó el rostro. Aquella mano estaba destrozando todas mis ambiciones con un solo toque inocente. Con el poder del "amor" de una madre._

_Quiero atacar a ese estúpido niño y demostrarle que está equivocado. Que el poder lo es lo único importante en el mundo, sin embargo, el fuego lo embarga todo y siento como mi amo abandona mi cuerpo ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se va y me abandona ahora? Estupefacto, descubro que he sido utilizado, que tan solo me quería para llegar a sus fines, que toda la palabrería era para que me convirtiera en su siervo._

_Lo que siento ante aquella revelación es devastación e inferioridad, sentimientos tan comunes para mí que me dejan indiferente. He vuelto a ser engañado y usado, como otras tantas veces en mi vida y es que es posible que el poder lo sea todo, pero es el poder que se ejerce sobre los demás, como el poder que mi "amo" había ejercido sobre mí._

_Finalmente, el fuego se fue apagando al igual que mi cuerpo se convertía en cenizas._

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
